Karaoke shaman king style
by Nikki-Uzumaki
Summary: I like Karaoke... and Shaman king! Behold Karaoke Shaman Style! loads of songs used in this fanfic.T for some swears in lyrics. CHAPTER 8 IS UP
1. PARTAY!

* * *

Karaoke- Shaman king style 

i like Karaoke and shaman king so Behold 'Karaoke Shaman King Style'!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs (there are like 15) used in the making of this story, also I do not own any Shaman King character except for Hikari Shinrei (my Oc)

Blah blah blah -lyrics

" "-talking

* * *

-At the Asakura residence-

"Anna… PLEASE" Hikari whined.

"I SAID **NO!**" the blonde haired tyrant howled harshly.

"But it'll be fun".

"I said NO!".

"I'LL DOUBLE no.. TRIPLE my training" Hikari bargained

"hmm….maybe".

"Really!".

"no".

"PLEASE Anna its just one little party" Yoh said joining the argument.

"no!".

"C'mon we'll be good" Horo joined in as well.

"no and that's final" she shrieked anger dripping from every word.

"o just let them have their stupid party, Anna." Ren said as he turned the TV off after finding nothing was on _ honestly 300 channels and nothing on what a waste of money_ he thought.

"o fine but your all doing double training afterwards"

"YEA!" Hikari, Horo and Yoh shouted at once.

"thanks Renny" Hikari hugged her 'boyfriend' (not official _yet_) he blushed and turned away.

preparations for the party were underway phone calls were made and eventually the day of the party came

Everyone made it clear they would be there, none of them wanted to say no to Anna that's the real reason everyone agreed but no one would say it.

"Ok Do we have Soda?" Hikari asked, going over the list

"Check" Yoh said with a fake Army salute.

"Stereo?".

"Check".

"Rabid Wolverine?"

"che-wait WHAT?"

"HAHA Just kidding"

They finished going over the list everything was accounted for, now all that was left was for the guests to arrive. There was a knock on the door, Yoh and Horo raced to the door "I've got it!" they both yelled in unison, Ren stood up and tripped them both sending them head over heals into the wall beside the door they were seeing stars now.  
"aww Ren why's ya have to do that? It was just getting interesting" Hikari whined playfully.

"simple, they were taking too long"

Hikari sweat dropped. "well are _you _gonna get the door?"

"fine" he opened the door and screamed.

"O Ren its been too long how are things going? Are you eating well?" the questions kept coming from the figure who happened to be Ren's older sister Jun who was hugging his throat unknowingly cutting off his air.

"a…air" he managed to say through the constricting hug.

"o sorry Ren" she released her brother. He gasped for air.

"Hey don't choke" Hao said as he jumped off the S.O.F's palm, landing perfectly.

_O God not him _Ren thought of the ;last time Hao paid them a visit; Hao put Wasabi in Ren's milk, ever since Ren has kept his milk in a locked mini fridge in his room.

"You actually invited _Him_!" Ren asked angrily.

"sure why wouldn't I? He's my brother and, we got past that whole 'I'll kill you to be the Shaman King' thing" Yoh who recently woke up, said as he placed his arm on Hao's shoulder.

"Come on in" Hikari said as she showed him through the already open door. They saw others walking up the path "Yo, Hikari What's up?" Keito said as she nearly strangled Hikari with her infamous 'Glomp of Death'.

"….losing…air…everything...going black" Hikari murmured hoarsely.

"Ha How do you like it?" a smug Ren said, Keito let Hikari go letting her have some much needed air. "is that going to happen every time you see Hikari?" Kieran asked as she stepped into the doorway.

"no….o HEY REN!" Keito said before she spontaneously Glomped Ren, who had just recently recovered from the last 'killer glomp'

"ach…..Hi….Keito…..please let me go!" he managed to say but his menacing tone was cracked. apparently she hadn't heard him. "Keito! let him go your going to suffocate him!" Hikari said to her now clearly sugar high friend.

""aww alright" she released him from her vice-like grip

About all the guest were there, Keito want to shut the door when she heard a voice

"hey wait". she looked around no one was there

_Oh great I'm hearing voices again _she shrugged and began to shut the door again.

"hey down here!" the voice called again.

She looked down it was little Manta Oyamada.

"sorry Manta" the 'giant' said apologetically.

"no prob happens all the time" he walked into the inn. After moments of talking about summer vacation, and seeing Manta spazz out at the sight of Hao,

moments later

There was a knock on the door, "I got it!" Hikari said as she stood up. She opened the door there stood Faust, Eliza, and Chocolove who was dressed in a 70's disco costume with a microphone in hand. Behind him was what looked like a speaker, he opened his mouth it looked like he was gonna scream but all that came out was a song

woo-hooh (it's a celebration)  
woo-hooh (it's a celebration)

celebrate good times come on (it's a celebration)  
celebrate good times come on (it's a celebration)

there's a party going on right here

a celebration that'll last throughout the year  
shall bring you good times and good laughter too  
we gonna celebrate your party with you  
come on now

Celebration - we're gonna celebrate and have a good time  
celebration - we're gonna celebrate and have a good time

it's time to come together  
it's up to you what's your pleasure  
everyone around the world come on

woo-hooh (it's a celebration)  
woo-hooh (it's a celebration)

celebrate good times come on (it's a celebration)  
celebrate good times come on (it's a celebration)

here's a party going on right here  
a dedication that'll last throughout the year  
shall bring you good times and good laughter too  
we gonna celebrate your party with you  
come on now

celebration

we're gonna...

it's time to come...

woo-hooh (it's a celebration)  
woo-hooh (it's a celebration)  
celebrate good times come on (it's a celebration)  
celebrate good times come on (it's a celebration)

we're gonna have a good time tonight  
let's celebrate it's all right  
we're gonna have a good time tonight  
let's celebrate it's all right

Upon finishing he was smacked into the bushes by an angry Anna.

"What're you trying to do! Annoy the whole damn neighborhood! disco is dead!" Anna yelled as he reappeared from the bushes in his regular clothes.

"well Hikari asked me to bring it so I decided to try it out first"

"o ya thanks Choco" Hikari said as she picked up the machine which was surprisingly light.

"c'mon in guys-" she was interrupted

"YOU TOLD THEM TO BRING A KARAOKE MACHINE?" Anna snapped.

"ya I thought I told ya, and that's why I offered to triple my training" Hikari said simply.

"come on in guys" Yoh said as he showed them in without listening to Anna. _oh boy she's gonna be pissed_

"fine just this once" that surprised everyone

"is she sick or something?" Horo whispered to Ren who was standing in the doorway.

"I don't know?"

They all re-entered the inn…

"ok I got a disk of song right here folks, who wants to go first?" there was a disturbing silence

"I-I'll g-go" a voice in the back of the room said shyly, it was Tamao. Horo gave here a confident glance, its true they had been dating for a month.

"Sure" Hikari placed the disk into the machine. " you just scroll down till you find a song you like".

"o-ok" she found a song she liked and pressed start…..

* * *

Check out the next chapter to find out the rest

I know don't ya love a good cliff hanger every now and then well Tamao's gonna sing anyone wanna guess what song? (its not obvious) see ya in the next chapter!

* * *


	2. Get the Party Started!

Updated Summary: I like karaoke… and shaman king so I combined them! Results may vary, random songs are included.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs involved in this series, and I don't own any of the shaman kind dudes, or Keito or Kieran (they're owned by some of my friends) but I do own Hikari

* * *

"ok I got a disk of song right here folks, who wants to go first?" there was a disturbing silence

"I-I'll g-go" a voice in the back of the room said shyly, it was Tamao. Horo gave here a confident glance, its true they had been dating for a month.

"Sure" Hikari placed the disk into the machine. " you just scroll down till you find a song you like".

"o-ok" she found a song she liked and pressed start…..

* * *

The machine showed the title 'Get the Party Started' by Pink…. The music began

Tamao: _I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Pumpin up the volume, breakin down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started_

_Makin my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancin and their dancin for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
_she blushed as she finished the song. Horo started clapping, everyone else's jaws just dropped

"Tammy where did you learn to sing like that it Rocked!" Hikari complimented.

Tamao blushed before answering "I've always been able to sing I'm just too shy"

"Who want to go next?" she asked as she held up the microphone.

Hikari, Keito and Kieran were whispering on the couch… Kieran motioned for Hao to come over, he became part of the conversation and nodded at whatever they were asking.

Kieran stood up "we'll go" the four of them walked up to the mike.

They searched to song list before finding what they were looking for.

"ok this is 'Invasion of the Fantana's' " Hao pressed enter and the song began.

_Hao:_

__

Invasion of "The Fantanas"!

_Girls:_

__

Want a Fanta

Don't you want a

Want a Fanta

Don't you want a

You look hot in all that plaster

Drink some Fanta

Faster, faster

_Hao:_

__

Where on Earth will they show up next?

_Girls _

_Want a Fanta_

_Don't you want a_

_Want a Fanta_

_Don't you want a_

Hao

If you're not having fun

They'll find you

Girls:

Wearing hat so hot and furry

You need Fanta in a hurry

Want a Fanta

Don't you want a

Want a Fanta

Don't you want a

Hao:

You could be next!

Kieran:

Don't you wanna?

Hao:

Mmm hmmm

Girls

Want a Fanta

Hikari held up the nearest can of soda that just happened to be a Pepsi can, All for laughed as they finished the song.

"Hikari, you can't even tell the difference between a Pepsi can and a Fanta can?" Ren teased as she sat beside him. Hikari pushed his shoulder playfully.

"ok who's next?"

"I'll go!" Yoh said as he stood up, and walked over to the karaoke machine.

* * *

What song will Yoh pick? Read the next chapter to find out. **_Hikari: PLEASE review!_**

**_Ren: oh now that's subtle_**

**_Hikari: was that sarcasm?_**

**_Ren: what do you think?_**

**_Hikari: I think I don't know what sarcasm is. Haha!_**

**_Ren: ugh… what did I do to deserve such a Girlfriend?_**

**_Hikari: cause it was either me or Keito._**

**_Ren: o yeah.

* * *

_**


	3. Anna and Yoh

* * *

Flashback

The stars of TOAS (the Oc's… and Hao) finished up the 'invasion of the fantanas'

Hikari held up the nearest can of soda that just happened to be a Pepsi can, All for laughed as they finished the song.

"Hikari, you can't even tell the difference between a Pepsi can and a Fanta can?" Ren teased as she sat beside him. Hikari pushed his shoulder playfully.

"ok who's next?"

"I'll go!" Yoh said as he stood up, and walked over to the karaoke machine.

* * *

He looked through the long list of songs at least twice. 

"c'mon Yoh sometime this century" Anna said impatiently.

Her answer was only silence, apparently he was concentrating on finding the perfect song.

"ok since this is going nowhere I'm going to my room" with that said Anna was already up the stairs.

"whew, I thought she'd never leave. Ok now I'm ready" he said as he clicked a song. Everyone looked confused. "I couldn't sing this song with her in the room she'd kill me for sure" he explained clear as day.

It was now clear why Anna couldn't be in the room the song info appeared on the screen;

'Pullin Teeth'- GreenDay

The background music started.

Yoh:  
_I'm all busted up  
Broken bones and nasty cuts  
__Accidents will happen  
But this time I can't get up  
She comes to check on me  
Making sure I'm on my knees  
After all she's the one  
Who put me in this state_

_Is she ultra-violent?  
Is she disturbed?  
I better tell her that I love her  
Before she does it all over again  
Oh god, she's killing me!_

_For now I'll lie around  
hell, that's all I can really do  
She takes good care of me  
Just keep saying my love is true_

_Is she ultra-violent?  
Is she disturbed?  
I better tell her that I love her  
Before she does it all over again  
Oh god, she's killing me!_

_Looking out my window for  
Someone that's passing by  
No one knows I'm locked in here  
All I do is cry_

_For now I'll lie around  
hell, that's all I can really do  
She takes good care of me  
Just keep saying my love is true…_

Upon finishing Yoh took a bow, the other stared in shock at the sight behind him. His Demoness Fiancée standing right behind him, she heard every lyric of the song.

"_YOH ASAKURA!" _her yell almost shook the house. He turned his head with an almost terrified look on his face.

"y-yes A-Anna?" he managed before trying to inch his way away from his fuming Fiancée.

"give me the microphone" she said calmly.

"huh?" Yoh was dumbfounded to say the least.

"hand it over I want a turn" she said more clearly and calmly than before.

"uh… ok" he handed her the mike. She went right to picking her song.

"IF ANY OF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS I'LLMAKE SURE YOU DON'T LIKE TO YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY!" she scolded them for no reason. And when back to the song search… "perfect" she clicked play.

"this is dedicated to my Yoh" she said before the background music started the screen shown..

'Fall to pieces' -Avril Lavigne

Anna:  
_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

The almighty Anna Kyoyama actually blushed as the song finished.

"Anna, I didn't know you could sing like that! That was awesome" Yoh said complimenting his Fiancée, Anna blushed even more.

"I don't normally sing in front of people that's why" she said sheepishly.

"well you should do it more often you have an awesome voice, right guys?" Hikari said to her trying to get everyone to compliment her _maybe if we play our cards right we'll get out of the torture training. _Hao read her mind.  
"Yeah you could become the next Avril Lavigne!" he complimented, he elbowed Horo in the ribs.  
"ow! I mean… Wow that was just wow awesome job" he said, covering up for the pain in his ribs.

"thanks you guys….. but your still having training!" she said as she became her old self again. "Ok who's next?" she called out holding the mike up for any takers.

"I'll go!" Hikari Piped as she shot off the couch…

Leaving things right there folks. See ya next time! please Review! flames welcome.

**

* * *

Hikari: hehehe its my turn **

Ren: so what song are you gonna do?

Hikari: I cant tell you It'll ruin it for them points to readers

Ren: oh

* * *


	4. Hikari and Ren

* * *

Flash back

"I don't normally sing in front of people that's why" she said sheepishly.

"well you should do it more often you have an awesome voice, right guys?" Hikari said to her trying to get everyone to compliment her _maybe if we play our cards right we'll get out of the torture training. _Hao read her mind.  
"Yeah you could become the next Avril Lavigne!" he complimented, he elbowed Horo in the ribs.  
"ow! I mean… Wow that was just wow awesome job" he said, covering up for the pain in his ribs.

"thanks you guys….. but your still having training!" she said as she became her old self again. "Ok who's next?" she called out holding the mike up for any takers.

"I'll go!" Hikari Piped as she shot off the couch…

* * *

Hikari scanned the Music list in search of the perfect song, 3 minutes later 

"I found it" she said as she finally found a song she liked. The song info appeared on the screen.

'Listen to Your Heart'- D.H.T

She took a deep breath and sighed as the music started up. Her voice sounded serene as she poured her heart and soul into every word.

Hikari:  
_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_And there were voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
His scent of magic the beauty that's been  
Well I was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Everyone stared wide eyed as she finished the song.

"so I take it you guys didn't like it huh?" she said as she put the mike in the holder.

"…….no. I don't think knew you could sing like_ That!" _Horo blurted out.

"actually I did" Ren said with pride at his 'might me' girlfriend.

"why don't you sing more often your really good" Jun, who was sitting off in the back complimented. Hikari blushed.

"umm… who next!" she said trying to get away from the spotlight.

"well if you went I might as well too" Ren said as he walked up.

"really?" she asked completely dumbfounded, she'd never heard him sing. By the looks on everyone else's face neither did they, not even Jun.

"yes. Now can you help me with this machine" he asked, it was known by everyone that Ren hated most electronics.

"ok sure you push this button to turn the list down and this one to enter. ok?" Hikari said as she instructed the technologically challenged Tao.

"ok". Hikari sat down waiting eagerly to hear him sing. He finally clicked the start button the screen showed the song info.

'Welcome to my life'- Simple Plan

Ren:  
_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
_Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

He finished the song and had a smug look on his face. He placed the mike in its holder and went to sit down.

"Whoa that's the first time I've ever heard ya sing Renny" Hikari said as he sat beside her.

"ya Ren your voice aint that bad" Horo lied, to be exact Ren's voice was astounding.

"OK whose next!" Hikari piped slightly wrecking the moment, but not by much.

"I WILL!" Keito said as she shot up out of her seat.

* * *

I'm ending this chapter here, please review. (there will be bonus chapters in the end of this story for Yaoi couples and songs) 

**_Keito: MWAHAHAHA MY TURN!_**

**_Hikari:' to Ren' She really needs to switch to decaf_**

**_Ren: Definitely._**

**_Keito: HEY I KNOW YOUR TALKING ABOUT ME!_**

Ren and Hikari: 'back away slowly'


	5. defeat

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shaman king or any song you see in this fanfic but I do own Hikari. Keito and Kieran belong to their proper creators (Keito and Becca). 

Sorry this has taken me so long… I was taken captive by an Evil reader (Keito)who forced me to write an alternant chapter than this one( I will not enter that one) well here it is sorry for the delay.

* * *

Flash back 

He finished the song and had a smug look on his face. He placed the mike in its holder and went to sit down.

"Whoa that's the first time I've ever heard ya sing Renny" Hikari said as he sat beside her.

"ya Ren your voice aint that bad" Horo lied, to be exact Ren's voice was astounding.

"OK whose next!" Hikari piped slightly wrecking the moment, but not by much.

"I WILL!" Keito said as she shot up out of her seat.

* * *

"ok everyone get your ear plugs ready!" Hikari joked, Kieran who was sitting next to her giggled. The loud 'Bang!' could be heard throughout the room, on the floor lay Hikari and Kieran slightly dazed after being whacked in the back of the head by her Itako prayer beads. Without saying anything she walked up to the mike. She clicked the song she wanted. 

"Ok this is dedicated to Ren, Hikari you won", she pressed the other button the screen shown,

'I hate myself for losing you'- Kelly Clarkson

Keito:  
_I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause every time I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew_

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no_

_I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything's said?  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you_

Everyone's jaws dropped, Keito walked down after putting the mike back in the holder.

"Who wants to go next?" she asked cheerfully, which caught some by surprise.

"ummm…. I will" all eyes turned to Horo, who was now on his way up to the mike. He searched the song list in search of a good song.

"got it!" he exclaimed as he selected a song. The song info appeared on the screen:

'Do this Anymore'- Nickleback

Horo:  
_Left on an eastbound train, gone first thing this morning__  
Why's what's best for you, always the worst thing for me  
When am I gonna learn? Why? Cause I'm tired of hating  
When will it be your turn? Why? Cause I'm tired of waiting_

_No I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
Well no I don't find faith in your forced feelings  
Not fooled by your misleadings  
Won't buy this line your selling  
Tired of this lie your telling  
I won't, I don't, no I won't do this anymore  
I won't, I don't, no I won't do this anymore_

_She says I'm only tellin' half of it  
That's probably coz there's only half worth tellin'  
And every time I try to laugh it off  
That's when you turn around and wind up yellin'_

_When am I gonna learn? Why? Cause I'm tired of hating  
When will it be your turn? Why? Cause I'm tired of waiting_

_No I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
No I don't find faith in your forced feelings  
Not fooled by your misleadings  
Won't buy this line your selling  
Tired of this lie your telling  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore_

_She says I'm only tellin' half of it  
That's probably coz there's only half worth tellin'  
And every time I try to laugh it off  
That's when you turn around and wind up yellin'_

_When am I gonna learn? Why? Cause I'm tired of hating  
When will it be your turn? Why? Cause I'm tired of waiting_

_No I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
No I don't find faith in your forced feelings  
Not fooled by your misleadings  
Won't buy this line your selling  
Tired of this lie your telling  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore_

The song ended and he placed the mike in the holder. Tamao clapped for her boyfriend, everyone just sat there. Who knew that 2 more residents at the inn actually could sing.

"ok who wants to go next?" Keito asked no one in general

"I'll..." Kieran began, Just then there was a knock on the door.

"hold that though, I got it!" Keito shouted hyperly as she ran to the door. She opened it revealing a boy and girl who were in a heated argument.

"I TOLD YA THE PART WAS AT 6 NOT 7!" the girl shouted

"NUH UH YOU TOLD ME 7!" the older male shouted.

Keito just watched an anime sweat drop appeared.

"umm… JJ, Toby are you guys coming in or not?" she shouted, alarming the two teens.

"ya" the both said as they entered the inn. Keito plopped back on the couch.

"ok Kieran go ahead" Keito said in a I-know-something-you-don't-want-me-to-know way. _I know she likes My brother, Toby. I also know he feels the same way…. O well I'll just watch how thing work out. _Keito thought. Kieran hesitated, before standing up and walking over to the machine.

* * *

Ok I'm ending this chapter right here…What song will Kieran sing? Only I know! MWAHAHAHA 

Ren: She has got to lay off the pocky

Horo: yeah definitely.

Both: Song requests will be available after the…12th chapter (theres only 12 chapters of what i have written) and… yes, Yaoi requests will be answered just like any other request Just look for the word YAOI in the to left corner. O and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *


	6. open heart sergery

Hikari and Ren: Hikari-no-Shinjitsu doesn't own Shaman king but she owns the character Hikari Shinrei, Becca owns Kieran, and Keito owns, well …Keito. and She doesnt own any songs from this story.

Author note: sorry for not updating for so long, had WAY too much homework. And they said 8th grade was easy.. yeah right! sorry if its short

* * *

Flashback- 

Keito plopped back on the couch.

"ok Kieran go ahead" Keito said in a I-know-something-you-don't-want-me-to-know way. _I know she likes My brother, Toby. I also know he feels the same way…. O well I'll just watch how thing work out. _Keito thought. Kieran hesitated, before standing up and walking over to the machine.

* * *

Kieran hesitantly looked back, 

"Um…Toby wanna help me with this one?" she asked nervously.

"Sure" he jumped up and walked over to her.

" is this one ok?" She asked curiously, he nodded.

The song info appeared on the screen:

' Nothing Better' -the Postal Service

(Toby)  
_Will someone please call a surgeon  
Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart  
That you're deserting for better company?  
I can't accept that it's over...  
I will block the door like a goalie tending the net  
In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry_

_So just say how to make it right  
And i swear I'll do my best to comply_

_Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together_

(Kieran)  
_I feel I must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself_  
_With these revisions and gaps in history  
So let me help you remember.  
I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  
I've prepared a lecture on why i have to leave_

_So please back away and let me go_  
(Toby)_  
I can't my darling I love you so...  
Oh, oh_

_Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together_

(Kieran)  
_Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future  
Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures_

(Toby)_  
I admit that I have made mistakes and I swear  
I'll never wrong you again  
_ (Kieran_)  
You've got a lure I can't deny,  
But you've had your chance so say goodbye  
Say goodbye…_

The song ended and both looked at each other, neither realized how close they were their lips touched accidentally. Neither of them pulled away from a few moments

"Ahem" Keito cleared her throat. The two broke away from the accidental kiss and blushed. Both walked back to the couch, Toby in front of Kieran. Kieran never noticed that Keito put her foot in front of her until it was too late… Kieran tripped and landed right on Toby, who turned around at just the 'right' moment. Everyone just looked at the two, yet again they kissed 'accidentally' but who knows if it really was an 'accident'. they parted from their kiss and stood up, both blushing like mad. "o-ok w-who want to go next?" Kieran asked sheepishly as she sat down beside Toby. "I will" Faust stood up from his seat in the back of the room. "sure knock yourself out" Hikari encouraged him. He scanned through the song list until he found the perfect one. He clicked the song without saying a word the song info appeared on the screen

'Like a Surgeon'-Weird Al Yankovic

Faust VIII:  
_I finally made it through med school  
Somehow I made it through  
I'm just an intern  
I still make a mistake or two_

_I was last in my class  
Barely passed at the institute  
Now I'm trying to avoid, yah I'm trying to avoid  
A malpractice suit_

_Hey, like a surgeon  
Cuttin' for the very first time  
Like a surgeon  
Organ transplants are my line_

_Better give me all your gauze nurse  
This patient's fading fast  
Complications have set in  
Don't know how long he'll last_

_Let me see, that I.V.  
Here we go - time to operate  
I'll pull his insides out, pull his insides out  
And see what he ate_

_Like a surgeon, hey  
Cuttin' for the very first time  
Like a surgeon  
Here's a waiver for you to sign_

_Woe, woe, woe_

_It's a fact - I'm a quack  
The disgrace of the A.M.A.  
'Cause my patients die, yah my patients die  
Before they can pay_

_Like a surgeon, hey  
Cuttin' for the very first time  
Like a surgeon  
Got your kidneys on my mind_

_Like a surgeon, ooh like a surgeon  
When I reach inside  
With my scalpel, and my forceps, and retractors  
Oh oh, oh oh, woe, oh_

_Ooh baby, yah  
I can hear your heartbeat  
For the very last time_

He finished the song and everyone, ever Anna and Ren had a somewhat freaked out look on their faces. "ummm… ya…um Great job Faust-san" Tamao said shyly. No one else said anything. "Ummm… who wants to go next?" Hikari asked, after snapping out of her daze. "I Will!" Hao shot up from his seat and grabbed the mike before anyone could protest.

* * *

Shaman king cast: O.O 

HS: ohhh what song will Hao sing toon in next time to find out! Please review, or i'll sick the evil flying oompah loompahs on you MWAHAHAHA just kidding, but not really.

Hikari: ooo Hao i'd run if i were you

Ren: yea who knows what horrible thing HS-sama might make you sing

Horo: ya dude, and we know that won't be a pretty sight, well it will be hilarious but...o what am i saying DO IT!

Yoh: Onii-san it was nice knowing ya,

Hao: o.o HIDE ME! (Runs around in circles)


	7. is he fo'real

Hikari n Ren: Hikari260 doesn't own Shaman king or any of the songs involved in this story

Author note: Ok very late OOC (out of character) warning. But other than that I got nothing to say. Enjoy the karaoke! Hao and…um Hao are next

* * *

Flashback 

He finished the song and everyone, even Anna and Ren had a somewhat freaked out look on their faces. "ummm… ya…um Great job Faust-san" Tamao said shyly. No one else said anything. "Ummm… who wants to go next?" Hikari asked, after snapping out of her daze. "I Will!" Hao shot up from his seat and grabbed the mike before anyone could protest.

* * *

He scanned the list for a good song….moments later…" AHA! I FOUND IT" he exclaimed stupidly. Toby, Kieran, and JJ fell out of their seats as the song info was shown 

I Feel Pretty- West side story (HS: I'm evil aren't I?)

_I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight  
I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty  
that I hardly can believe I'm real_

_See the pretty girl in the mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy_

_See the pretty girl in the mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy_

Everyone's jaws dropped, as the song ended, Hao had a mischievous grin on his face. "uhh….umm… Hao…that was…..and interesting choice" Hikari managed to say. Kieran, Toby and JJ sat on the ground and stared at their master… Hao burst out laughing hysterically. "Guys relax I'm just kidding, here's the real song.. He went back to the machine, this time picking the _correct _song. He grabbed the mike. The screen showed the _real _info...

Deeper Underground-Jamiroquai

_Yeah, you know they're gonna bring it down now  
They're gonna wreck it down, yeah_

_Something's come to rock me and I can't keep my head  
I've never seen the New York city streets when my leg'ers still treads  
I know I'm still better off standin' in the shadows far from  
humans with guns  
But now, it's too late, there's no escape from what they have done, come on_

_I'm goin' deeper underground  
There's too much panic in this town  
I'm goin' deeper underground  
There's too much panic in this town_

_I'm goin' deeper underground  
Well, I got to go deeper  
Got to go much deeper yeah  
Ah, yeah, they're gonna wreck it down, yeah_

_Step dooooo, down, d-down, d-d-down, hey, hey  
Yeah, we gotta bring it down yeah_

_Some people with a pocket full of money and an eye full of hate  
Take your pleasure with destruction of of everything that they try to create  
Somebody tell me why this own mankind only tip of them touch  
Heaven, help them when they bite off more  
than they can chew and now, it's too much_

_I'm goin' deeper underground, hey, ah  
There's too much panic in this town  
I'm goin' deeper underground  
There's too much panic in this town  
I'm goin' deeper underground  
There's too much panic in this town_

_I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin' deeper underground  
I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin' deeper underground  
I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin' deeper underground  
I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin' deeper underground_

_Something's come to rock me and I can't keep my head  
I've never seen the New York city streets when my leg'ers still treads  
I know I'm still better off standin' in the shadows far from humans with guns  
But now, it's too late, there's no escape from what they have done_

_I'm goin' deeper underground  
There's too much panic in this town  
I'm goin' deeper underground_

_I'm goin' deeper underground  
(I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin')  
I'm goin' deeper underground  
(I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin')  
I'm goin' deeper underground  
(I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', got to go, got to deeper)  
Deeper, deeper, yeah_

_I'm goin' deeper underground  
(I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', got to go deeper)  
I'm goin' deeper underground  
(I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin',  
I'm goin', deeper, gotta get down now, they're gonna bring it down, yeah)_

_I'm goin' deeper underground  
(I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', I'm goin', they're gonna bring it down now)  
I'm goin' deeper underground.._

He put the mike down, still smiling because of his prank earlier JJ, Kieran, and Toby clapped for their master. "Hey Hao, I think that 1st one was more you" Horo joked. The three followers of Hao glared at him, "Horo, you'd better run" Kieran advised. An angry Hao began chasing him, "AHH! RELAXE DUDE I WAS ONLY KIDDING!" Horo tried to apologize, Hao wasn't listening. He grabbed Horo by the back of his neck " ONIISAN LET HIM GO YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!" Yoh shouted. Reluctantly Hao let go of Horo, "well tonight wasn't a total bust" Ren joked, Horo sat back down beside Tamao and massaged his neck. "ok who wants to go now?" Hao sat back down with his followers. "I WILL!" Chocolove bolted up "NO, YOU WONT!" a pissed off Anna spoke. "…o.k.…" his head hung low. "I will if no one else want to" Manta stood up.

* * *

Ok Manta's up.. What song will I make him sing? MWAHAHA only I know! 

Hikari: she has got to stop drinking sugar water  
HS: but it taste good! And its not sugar water, its Gatorade!  
Hikari: whatever (walks away)

HS: oh and don't forget to start thinking of requests for the chapters after 12.(Yaoi pairing available) just include the name of the song and who you want to sing it and I'll get right on it (after chapter 12 that is)


	8. tripple threat

* * *

He put the mike down, still smiling because of his prank earlier JJ, Kieran, and Toby clapped for their master. "Hey Hao, I think that 1st one was more you" Horo joked. The three followers of Hao glared at him, "Horo, you'd better run" Kieran advised. An angry Hao began chasing him, "AHH! RELAXE DUDE I WAS ONLY KIDDING!" Horo tried to apologize, Hao wasn't listening. He grabbed Horo by the back of his neck " ONIISAN LET HIM GO YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!" Yoh shouted. Reluctantly Hao let go of Horo, "well tonight wasn't a total bust" Ren joked, Horo sat back down beside Tamao and massaged his neck. "ok who wants to go now?" Hao sat back down with his followers. "I WILL!" Chocolove bolted up "NO YOU WONT!" a pissed off Anna spoke. "…o.k.…" his head hung low. "I will if no one else want to" Manta stood up.

* * *

"woohoo! Go Manta!" Yoh and the others encouraged him. "chill out guys I'm only singing a song, its not like I'm defusing a bomb over here" he tried to calm them down. "Hey Manta" Hao called him over. He whispered something to Manta and handed him $20, "fine you know how to make a deal Hao". Manta walked up to the machine and selected his song, as the screen showed the song info everyone laughed…. 

Oompa Loompa - Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) soundtrack

Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo  
I have a puzzle perfect for you  
Oompa Loompa doompadeedee  
If you are wise  
You will listen to me

What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?  
Eating as much as an elephant eats  
What are you at getting terribly fat?  
What do you think will come of that?  
I don't like the look of it

Oompa Loompa Doompadeedaa  
If you're not greedy, you will go far  
You will live in happiness, too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo

Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo  
I have a puzzle perfect for you  
Oompa Loompa Doompadeedee

If you are wise  
You will listen to me

Gum chewing is fine when done once in a while  
It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile  
But it's repulsive, revolting, and wrong  
Chewing and chewing all day long  
The way that a cow does

Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo  
Given good manners, you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo

Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo  
I have a puzzle perfect for you  
Oompa Loompa Doompadeedee

If you are wise  
You will listen to me

Who do you blame when your kid is a brat?  
Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat  
Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame  
You know exactly who's to blame  
The mother and the father

Oompa Loompa Doomadeedo  
If you're not spoiled, then you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo

Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo  
I got another puzzle for you  
Oompa, Loompa, doompadeedee

If you are wise  
You will listen to me

What do you get from a glut of TV?  
A pain in the neck and an IQ of three  
Why don't you try simply reading a book?  
Or can you just not bear to look?

You'll get no  
you'll get no commercials

Oompa Loompa Doompadeedaa  
If you are not greedy, you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa  
Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo

"Hahahahaha all hail Manta the Oompa Loompa!" Hikari shouted, trying desperately not to laugh hysterically. "yea but it was worth it for a 20 spot" Manta held up the $20 bill. "hahahahahaok who hahaha wants to hahaha go next?" "I WILL!" Horo shouted, before anyone could register what he said he was up at the machine already. "Perfect!" he said, as the screen shown the song info:

Blue (Da ba de) -Eiffel 65

_Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and his self  
And everybody around  
Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to_

_I'm blue if I was green I would die  
if I was green I would die_

_If I was green I would die_

_if I was green I would die_

_if I was green I would die…. (x2)_

_I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

_I'm blue if I was green I would die_

_If I was green I would die_

_If I was green I would die_

_if I was green I would die_

_if I was green I would die…(x2)_

_I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me._

"Ainu-Baka those aren't the words!" Ren interrupted the song. "dude yea they are". "no the words aren't 'if I was green I would die' they're 'da ba dee da ba die' "Ren explained snobbishly. "No they aren't!" "Yes they are!", this mild conversation elevated to a full blown argument. The two boys continued shouting, anger marks appeared on Hikari, Kieran, and Keito's faces. "HOROKEU USUI, REN TAO! SHUT UP!" they shouted in unison, not a soul dared to speak after the explosion of the three teenagers. "good boys" Keito said as she patted both their heads, Ren growled but Keito's fiery gaze shut him up. "o..k, who's next" Horo finally spoke. " I will!" Kieran stood up and rushed over to the machine. She clicked one the song she wanted, "This song is dedicated to….Lyserg's hair!" she said randomly. It was well known Kieran hated Lyserg. _this should be interesting _Hao thought deviously. And with that said a few laughs were heard as the screen showed the info,

'A Certain Shade of Green'- Incubus

_A certain shade of green,  
tell me, is that what you need?  
All signs around say move ahead.  
Could someone please explain to me your ever present  
lack of speed?_

_Are your muscles bound by ropes?  
Or do crutches cloud your day?  
My sources say the road is clear,  
and street signs point the way._

_Are you gonna stand around till 2012 A.D.?  
What are you waiting for,  
A certain shade of green?  
I think I grew a gray watching you procrastinate.  
What are you waiting for,  
A certain shade of green?_

_Would a written invitation  
signed, "Choose now or lose it all,"  
sedate your hesitation?  
Or inflame and make you stall?  
You've been raised in limitation,  
but that glove never fit quite right.  
The time has past for hand-me-downs,  
choose a new, please evolve, take flight._

_Are you gonna stand around till 2012 A.D.?  
What are you waiting for,  
A certain shade of green?  
I think I grew a gray watching you procrastinate.  
What are you waiting for,  
A certain shade of green?_

_Green.  
What are you waiting for?  
A written invitation?  
A public declaration?  
A perfect consolation?_

_Remember when you procrastinate you choose last._

Kieran continued the song and along with everybody else, had no idea that an uninvited guest was watching.

_I think I grew a gray watching you procrastinate._

_Are you gonna stand around till 2012 A.D.?  
What are you waiting for,  
A certain shade of green?  
I think I grew a gray watching you procrastinate._

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for ?_

"that's it!" the person shouted, he jumped through the open window, His plaid jacket got caught on the frame of the window, making him fall backwards. Everyone stared at the figure, who just happened to be Lyserg Diethyl. "Lyserg what are you doing here?" Yoh asked absent mindedly. "what am **I** here! what is **HAO** Here!" he growled. "Dude relax Hao isn't evil anymore" Horo tried to calm his green haired friend. "That's impossible" the green-haired menace said, his words were dripping with venom. "Hao-dono would you like us to take care of this disturbance?" Julia asked. The three followers of Hao looked almost demonic as they stood behind their master, Lyserg's skin paled. "n-no th-thanks I-I'll see m-myself out" the frightened Lyserg said as he ran out the door practically screaming. "was it something I said?" Hao asked 'innocently'. Hikari stood up to shut the door, "o….k that was…..interesting" she said slightly dazed. "Who's next?" Kieran asked hyperly after gulping another can of soda. "Kieran… how many of those things have you had?" Keito and Julia inquired. "….not much….12" the two did an anime fall.

* * *

Hikari: No hints this time, next one has no hints on who's doing what Keito: hey what's this? (holds up a can of 'Jolt' soda).  
Hikari: NOOOOOO! Keito drinks the soda and is off like a rocket  
Keito: WOOOHOOO ! runs around in circles  
Hikari: o geez, o and don't forget to check out 'Sugar high: An En Inn Story' coming soon to a computer screen near you

* * *


End file.
